Social networking is a practice of expanding a number of one's business and/or social contacts by making connections through individuals. While social networking has gone on almost as long as societies have existed, an unparalleled potential of the Web to facilitate such connections has been recognized and exploited, through Web-based groups established for that purpose.
The world of the Internet is changing rapidly. Social networking allows users to become increasingly comfortable with making a significant percentage of their purchases online. Over the past years, there has been a remarkable transformation in the kind of content available online. Video in both short form and long form is now readily available through multiple portals and platforms. However, electronic processing systems that support the social networking are currently still encountering problems due to lack of innovative solutions that effectively deliver quality of contents to target audiences.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic processing system that delivers innovation and technological advances to enable the users to effectively share and efficiently distribute proper the contents within social networks. In view of the increasing demand for such electronic processing systems, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.